Happy Birthday!
by Lifes Dark Angel
Summary: It's Sakura's 20th Birthday! What kind of presents will she get? ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Felt like I needed to write a little One-shot! Hope you enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been ten years since Syaoran had told her he loved her. Ten beautiful, wonderful, amazing years since he caught her as she jumped into his arms, not wanting to wait for the stairs in the clock tower to return. Eriol and Kaho had broken up. She wanted someone more her age, and Sakura had come to find out that Eriol was secretly in love with Tomoyo. He had moved back to Tomoeda after the insodent all those years ago, and swept Tomoyo off her feet. As soon as both girls announced that they were going to China for college, Eriol promptly followed.

Sakura smiled as she walked through the quad of Hong Kong University with her best friend, and cousin, Tomoyo. It was going to be her 20th birthday this Saturday, tomorrow, and Syaoran had promised to take some time away off from the company and spend it with her.

"KAWAII!!! My little Sakura is turning the big Two Zero!" Tomoro gushed, clapping her hands together and doing a little dance. Sakura sweat dropped at the raven-haired girl.

"It's not that big of a deal Moyo-chan…it's just another birthday." Sakura spoke. Secretly giddy as well, just to be able to spend time with her love.

"Hohoho! It is so not just another birthday. As of Saturday you will no longer be a teenager!" Tomoyo spoke again. Sakura sighed, looking around for her other best friend, hoping to be saved.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura cried, seeing the crimson-eyed beauty talking to some hottie by their usual lunch spot. "Save me! Tomoyo is in her hyper mode again!" Sakura said laying her head on Mei Lin's shoulder.

"Of course she is. Your birthday is soon." Mei Lin spoke like it was a stupid thing to protest.

"Not you too!" Sakura glared. Mei Lin smirked.

"You've been hanging around my cousin too much…" Mei Lin spoke making Sakura smile and sigh. Mei Lin just rolled her eyes. "Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Jamie. He transferred from Beijing University." Mei Lin introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura spoke, shaking his hand along with Tomoyo. "Are you skipping your afternoon classes again?" Sakura watched Mei Lin blush slightly. It was an odd gesture because Mei Lin rarely blushed.

"Well I know that neither of you have class this afternoon, and Jamie invited me to a movie, so yes I'm skipping class again." Mei Lin spoke, shifting her eyes from Sakura to Jamie and back again.

_**Oh I get it!!**_ Sakura thought. _**She likes him!**_ Sakura giggled slightly at how dense she still was at times**. **_**I mean, I know I have gotten better. I know that Syaoran loves me, and that Eriol loves Tomoyo. I also know that Syaoran's mom really likes me. It didn't take much for me to figure those things out, but Mei Lin is just a whole other issue…**_

"Eriol and Syaoran should be waiting in the parking lot by now Sakura." Tomoyo spoke after looking at her watch. Sakura knew Tomoyo could see the smile burst to the auburn-haired girls face.

_**That's right! He said he was going to pick me up today.**_ Then she remembered how overprotective he was and frowned a bit, looking at Mei Lin.

"I suggest that you wait till after we leave so Syao doesn't see you with a guy." Sakura spoke to her. Mei Lin sweat dropped remembering her cousin the last time he saw her around a guy.

"Good idea…I'll see you both at dinner." Mei Lin waved as the other two headed toward the lot. Sakura couldn't contain herself once she saw the hottest, sexiest, most gorgeous man on the planet leaning up against his 2006, black on black, mustang convertible. She broke out into a run and leaped at him. His manly chuckled sounded in her ears like a beautiful song as he caught her and spun her around. He placed her on her feet and kissed her. Sakura sighed in the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips against hers.

"I missed you…" She spoke hugging him again. He chuckled deep in his chest, shaking her in the process.

"You saw me less than five hours ago Saku." He whispered in her hair. "I missed you too." Sakura sighed, bringing him in for another kiss. She broke only after hearing Tomoyo's giggle sounding behind her. She turned to see Tomoyo taping yet again.

"Don't you get tired of taping me Moyo?" Sakura whined, looking pleadingly at Eriol to stop his girlfriend. He smiled that innocent, or not-so-innocent she'd come to realize, smile of his and kissed Tomoyo's neck.

"I will never get tired of it Kura. Almost makes me wish there were more cards out there so I could make you costumes again!" She spoke while taping.

_**Don't let that fool you. Just because we hadn't had any crazy card capturing adventures didn't mean that she didn't have me wearing all kinds of crazy clothes. Syaoran's mother had even given her a whole room in their mansion just for my "outfits" to be stored.**_ Sakura hid in Syaoran's chest as his arms hugged her closer to his muscular body.

"One of these day's I'm going to break that damn camera." She growled for only Syaoran to hear. He kissed her hair lightly.

"Come on, let's go." Eriol spoke, guiding Tomoyo to his Range Rover.

_**FINALLY! A reason for her to put the stupid electronic device away!**_ Sakura sighed in relief as she got in the passenger seat of the convertible, and put on her sunglasses.

"Where to Xiao Lang?" She asked. Ishe only used Syaoran's Chinese name when it was just the two of them, or when they were around his mother.

"Home. Mother wanted to have an early birthday dinner with you tonight since she has to go out of town tomorrow. She wanted to make sure you met everyone." Syaoran spoke with a slight frown on his face. Sakura giggled at the look. She knew how he hated being the center of attention, but that's what came with being the Li Clan Leader.

"I thought I _had_ met everyone…remember? At Christmas?" She spoke, rolling her eyes, though he couldn't see it from behind her sunglasses. He groaned in slight annoyance.

"No Ying Fa," He spoke using her nickname, "You met our family at Christmas. She wants you to meet some of our company partners and close friends. Most of the owners' children since they'll be more around our age."

"Well if you weren't so amazing Xiao Lang, you wouldn't be an owner having to mingle with the others children. Although a bunch of twenty something year olds can hardly be called children." Sakura chided as they drove toward his mothers mansion in a secluded part of town. She smiled seeing him smirk and glance at her.

"That's one of the reasons I love you Ying Fa. Always praising me and boosting my ego." He spoke causing her to blush slightly.

"You know I only speak the truth…and if your ego gets any bigger I'll simply have Eriol cut it down to size for you." She threatened, causing Syaoran to frown again.

"Funny…" He growled as they reached the gate to his home. He drove slow up the long driveway and parked in front of the grand entrance. "Mei Lin should be home in about an hour, and then mother wants to start. Everyone should be arriving around 4:00pm." Sakura simply nodded as they held hands and walked into the house, being greeted by Wei, Syaoran's head butler, and a couple of the maids. They entered the large ballroom that was busy with workers, and found his mother in the middle of the room. Sakura tried to keep herself from gapping at how beautiful his mother was.

"I have placed your dress out for you Ying Fa. Tomoyo's design of course. She warned me that if you didn't wear one of her dresses, she would have Eriol curse me." Yelen Li spoke smirking the same Syaoran smirk, "I couldn't deny her the opportunity." Sakura didn't know whether to be embarrassed or giggle at Tomoyo's empty threat.

"You really didn't have to throw a party for me Mrs. Li." Sakura spoke, blushing again.

"Ying Fa…how many times must I tell you to call me Yelen? And it's no trouble at all. I wanted to do it." Yelen spoke in her regal manner. "Now go take Xiao Lang and find something to do until four." She finished, shooing the two out of the room.

"Actually Sakura, I have somethings to finish in my office. I think Feimie is here with the kids if you want to go find them." Syaoran said, talking of one of his four sisters, as he kissed her quickly and left in the direction of his office. Sakura shrugged as she handed her bag of one of the maids to place in her room, and went out toward the back yard. The Li's back yard was enormous, and filled with many lush gardens that Yelen usually tended to herself. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the closest one, and lovely statues in all the others. Farther down was a huge pool that was kept heated in the winter, as well as a helicopter pad for when someone was needed in a hurry. Sakura had only seen it used once, and that was when one of Syaoran's other sisters, Fuutie, went into labor. Very convenient.

"Sakura!" A woman carrying a small child yelled from one of the chairs set up in the yard by the child's play area. Sakura smiled at the woman and walked toward her.

"Feimie! I'm so glad to see you! And who is this beautiful little girl?" Sakura asked taking up the baby.

"This is Yong Su." The last time you saw her she was still in my belly. She's only about two months old. Feimie spoke of her daughter.

"Where's Kahn and little Aki?" Sakura inquired of Feimie's husband and son. Feimie pointed down the yard where town silhouettes were dueling. "Training already? But Aki is only four."

"They like to start them young, and Kahn makes it more of a game to keep Aki interested. Anyways…your birthday is tomorrow! Are you excited?" Feimie asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I suppose. It's just another birthday to me." Sakura answered in truth.

"Well it's not to mother. I haven't seen her this excited since she found out Fanfren's next baby is going to be a boy." Feimie spoke of her twin, as she flipped her short, brown hair. Sakura just giggled remembering the day as well. They sat, watching the dueling father-son, and talking about Sakura's schooling for what seemed like minutes. Sakura didn't even realize how late it was until Tomoyo was screaming her name from one of the rooms on the second floor of the mansion.

"Sakura! Get your cute butt up here and get ready!" Tomoyo screamed before shutting the window. No clow card in the world could ever stop Tomoyo when she was in one of her moods. Sakura sighed, and handed the baby back to her mother before going into the house. She tried to find Syaoran quick, with little luck. She knew she was in for it when she walked into her room and Tomoyo pulled her to the vanity. They started at 3:00pm and Tomoyo didn't have her ready till almost 5:00pm.

"I'm late to my own party…Yelen is going to be upset." Sakura spoke as she stepped into the light-pink dress. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. The dress clung to all the right places, and wasn't too overly dramatic, as she had feared Tomoyo would make it. She wore the diamond set that Syaoran had given her for Christmas to finish off the look.

"She told me as long as you made it down there before dinner I was fine. And dinner isn't until 6:00pm." Tomoyo spoke. She looked up when there was a knock at the door. "it's opened!"

"Wow Saku! You're hot!" Mei Lin spoke giving Sakura a wink. Mei Lin was dressed in a short, red, evening dress that was probably a little more riskay than Yelen would want, but she pulled it off with just the right air of sophistication.

"Look who's talking!" Sakura spoke back, taking up Tomoyo's cam-corder. She turned to get a shot of Tomoyo as well. Her best friend was in a blue, sparkly, ball gown that had a corset top and a slightly poufy skirt. Before Sakura could comment, Tomoyo snatched the device back and started taping Sakura as usual.

"Come on…everyone's waiting down stairs!" Mei Lin spoke in an annoyed voice as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Happy Birthday!" The room bellowed, almost knocking Sakura off her feet. She smiled as best she could as her eyes took in her surroundings. The room was decorated in various colors of pink and greens. Streamers and a giant 'HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY' sign hung all around. Everyone was dressed as if this were a black-tie event not some girls' birthday. Mei Lin and Tomoyo led her through a crowd of people she both knew and didn't know. Sakura craned her neck trying to find her boyfriend with little luck. She could feel his strong, green aura, but couldn't pin point him in the room. She also realized that the room held a lot of magical people. Aura's flared all around her in a multitude of colors.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they reached Eriol talking to the same guy Sakura had met with Mei Lin. It was the first time she realized that Jamie, too, had a strong magical aura.

"He should be back in just a second. Oh look there he is." Eriol spoke, making Sakura turn around. A radiant smile touched her lips seeing him clad in a tux that outlined his amazing figure. She watched him blush a bit as he looked her over.

"You look beautiful my Cherry Blossom." He whispered as he pulled her to him. She would have spoken the same had he not brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "I owe you a dance." And with that, he led her to the middle of the sea of dancing couples. Sakura lost sight of her friends, but didn't care as they floated around the floor. Soon dinner was called, and they left for the dining room. Sakura sat to the right of Syaoran, with Tomoyo on her other side. She was happy to sit for dinner because it gave her the opportunity to see who was at the party. She smiled brightly seeing her father and brother among the group, along with some of her old high school friends. She noticed Mei Lin and Jamie openly flirting and giggled seeing Syaoran glare in their direction every few minutes. Dinner went by in a blur and soon it was back to dancing and chatting in the ballroom. Syaoran had disappeared once all the men present had started to step in with the dancing. After her brother and father she no longer wanted to dance with other men. She wanted to dance with Syaoran, but he was nowhere in sight.

"It's now midnight, and officially Sakura's Birthday." She heard his manly voice over the speakers. She quickly left the arms of some kid she didn't remember the name of and walked to the stage set up for the DJ. She took his offered hand as he pulled her onto stage with him. "I told mother I wanted to be the first to give you a present." He spoke looking into her emerald eyes. She gasped in surprise like the rest of the room did when he got down on one knee.

"Xiao Lang what are you doing?" She whispered as he only smiled.

"I had this planned for weeks without any clue on how to pull it off." He pulled out a little black, velvet box without breaking eye contact. By this time the whole room was quiet, and there was no need for the mic. "I, Li Syaoran, would love nothing more than to have you, the most beautiful, lovable, perfect woman in the world as my wife. Will you take me Sakura? Make me the happiest man on the plannet?" Tears were streaming down her face, and words escaped her, so she simply smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Yes of course!" She finally got out. She giggled as he placed the ring on her finger and huged her tight, spinning her around once again.

"KAWAII!" The couple heard Tomoyo. Sakura smiled knowing that her best friend had taped the most memorable moment in her life…so far. There was a large cake brought out with more than 20 candles, Sakura had a feeling.

"Make a wish my love." Syaoran whispered as he held her. She looked at the crowd of family and friends, then to the ring on her finger, and finally to her (now) fiancée.

"But my dream has come true…I have nothing left to wish for!" She spoke smiling at him. He chuckled along with most of the room.

"Well then make a wish for me Kaiju!" She heard Touya tease.

"Fine…I wish Touya would stop being a jerk to me." She spoke as she blew out the candles. She turned to Syaoran and kissed him again.

_**The End!**_

……………………………………………………………………..

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy! R+R


End file.
